Always
by hug-a-hufflepuff
Summary: Bella's suffered a tragedy, but is it really as bad as it seems? Set during New Moon, while Edward is away, and I take it from there. JacobxBella, lemony goodness.


I was going insane.

There was no other way to describe what was happening to me. As if being a werewolf; a fucking _werewolf_, for God's sake, wasn't enough. As if finding out that my tribe was supernatural wasn't enough. As if running a perpetual fever all the god damned time wasn't enough, there was Bella.

Through the haze of confusion and frustration and insane levels of heat, there was Bella. Just the thought of her soothed my raw nerves and calmed my tired mind. Imagining her face brought a smile to mine; thinking of her scent, her voice, everything about her... I could have died a happy man then and there, lying on my too-small bed in my cutoff sweats. It was different, living life in cutoff sweatpants and no shirt, but they were easy to carry when I phased and I didn't care if they got destroyed. It was easier. Simpler. I always tried to live my life as simply as possible. I did whatever made the most sense.

I just wished that Bella would do the same. I wished she would do whatever was the easiest thing. The thing that made the most sense for her.

I wished that she would choose me over that bloodsucker.

At night, I always dreamed of her. Kissing her, holding her... other, less innocent dreams. Being a teenage boy whose body was raging with hormones wasn't helping my situation any. Besides, I wasn't the only one that wanted her. The wolf inside me wanted her, too, and he was less polite. Less patient. I could almost hear him snarling at me to take her, to make her my own every time I saw her. It wasn't my place, though. Not until she came to me. All I could do was sit by and wait patiently for her to realize that she belonged with me. She belonged _to _me.

I had yet to tell Bella that I'd imprinted on her. I didn't think that it was fair. She had to choose me on her own, without any kind of pressuring from me. Besides, what if I told her and she _still _rejected me? What if I got angry, phased, and she ended up just like Emily, scarred forever by my hand? I couldn't live with the guilt. If I ever hurt Bella like that... then I'd want her to choose the leech. And I'd want him to kill me.

Still, my heart ached for her as much as my body did, and it was even worse when she was in the room, making me dizzy with her scent. I could almost smell her now, lying there on my bed, and I tossed and turned irritably. Couldn't I have a moment of peace, where I wasn't imagining her soft little body curled against mine? A groan escaped me and I tried to focus on the sound of the rain falling against my window. It'd been days since I'd seen Bella, and I felt as though I was going through withdrawal. As if I would break out in a cold sweat any minute, start hallucinating. It was unbearable.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand the thought of lying on the bed for even a second longer. I leaped to my feet in one swooping, graceful, silent motion, padding toward the door as quietly as I could. Waking my Dad was the last thing that I wanted to do. Running a hand through my hair, I stalked quietly through the house, pausing as I reached the front door. It was raining really hard, but I only wanted to be on the porch for a few minutes. I needed some fresh air to clear my head. Besides, running a one-oh-eight temperature all the time had its benefits. I didn't even bother with a shirt.

I closed my eyes as I opened the front door and stepped out, ready to take a deep breath of fresh air through my nose. As I inhaled, however, I smelled something deliciously sweet- I knew that scent. I'd know it anywhere. My nostrils flared and my eyes shot open, and there she was, standing before me.

Maybe I really was hallucinating after all, or so I let myself believe for a second.

But no, she was real, and she was standing here before me.

Then, three words tumbled out of her lips, so softly that normal human ears wouldn't have heard over the sound of the rain. I heard, however, and I smelled the salt in her tears before they fell.

"Edward is dead."

And with that, she crumpled, falling to the ground. I was by her side in an instant, catching her small frame and holding her against my chest. She was shivering, and her truck was nowhere in sight- _fuck, _had she run all the way here in the rain? No, I realized, just from the border. I could still smell the sickening sweetness of vampire clinging to her wet hair. As she sobbed, I carried her into the house, my concern for being quiet long forgotten. I carried her straight to my room and made to set her on my bed; Jesus, she was soaked through. I needed to get her changed first.

"Bella, sweetheart," I crooned, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Shh, honey, it's okay. Can we get you changed?"

Her soul-wrenching, body-wracking sobs had quieted, but tears still streamed down her face as she gave me a blank look and then nodded. She looked like a child there in my arms, and I set her on her feet in front of my bed. Digging through my clothes, I found her a pair of boxers and a tee shirt to wear. "Get changed, honey, and we'll put your clothes in the dryer," I murmured soothingly, and again she nodded mechanically. I made to leave the room but she caught my wrist, her eyes wide and afraid.

"Don't leave me," her whispered voice begged, and I couldn't find it in my heart to deny her. Still, even with Bella in her current state, the thought of her naked in the same room as I was... it was almost too much to bear. My mouth went dry at the thought, but I willed myself to screw my eyes shut and place my large hands over them.

I heard the rustle of clothing as she stripped out of her wet things, and I couldn't help but picture in my head the scene that was unfolding before me, but that I was forbidden to watch. I knew when she had my clothes on, because my scent mixed with her own in a delicious way that made me a little bit light-headed. I imagined that was how she would smell after I'd made love to her... woah.

Woah. I needed to calm down.

After a few deep breaths I opened my eyes, completely unprepared for the sight that was before me. Little Bella, all creamy skin and smooth legs, standing in my clothes in my bedroom. Her hair was mussed and damp, her eyes and lips swollen from crying. Without a single thought, I swept her into my arms, sitting on the bed and pulling her into my lap. I cradled her gently in my arms, burying my face in her hair and allowing myself to indulge in her scent while comforting her; hey, I was killing two birds with one stone.

Still, my strong, beautiful Bella didn't cry. Either she didn't have any more tears, or my presence was soothing her as it had frequently done over the past months, what with Edward being gone. I still hated him for breaking her the way he had, for totally and completely destroying the girl that I loved. He'd built her up so high on his shoulders and then backed out from under her, letting her crash to the ground. It had made me sick.

I'd been the one to build her back up again. The one who made her whole again, who brought a smile to her face. She was in love with me, I knew she was, but she needed to realize it on her own. I thought that it would never happen, what with Edward in the way, but now... now he was dead. And God help me, I couldn't bring myself to be upset about it.

I was upset for her, though.

"Bella, honey," I murmured, holding her to my chest. Her shivering continued, and I frowned. She really was cold to the touch. Without another word I laid her out on my bed and then slid in next to her, forcing as much of myself to fit on the bed as I could before wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close, and tugging the blanket up over the both of us. "Bella," I began again. "Tell me what happened, sweetheart."

"Alice saw me jump off the cliff," she murmured, and I winced; not only would she not have jumped from the cliff if I'd been there, that filthy bloodsucker's sister wouldn't have seen it, either. "She thought I was going to kill myself, and Edward found out, so he... he killed himself. He went to the Volturi, some royal vampire family or something, and... he exposed himself. In the sun. In front of humans. They killed him on the spot." Bella's voice caught in her throat and she shuddered, causing me to instinctively tighten my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and heaved a sigh. I didn't understand how she couldn't see how much I loved her. I would have done anything in the world to take that pain from her. Anything in the world.

"I'm going to miss him," she murmured, some of the sadness gone from her voice. Now, Bella just sounded... thoughtful. "But... maybe it's not all bad." My heart lifted slightly; the death of her precious leech, not all bad?

I pressed a kiss into her drying hair, letting her continue. There was no way I was interrupting this speech.

"I mean, when he left me, I felt like I was going to die, Jake. I didn't think that I could live, knowing he was somewhere in the world, being immortal without me. I loved him so much, and the thought of him being somewhere else... I couldn't bear it. Knowing that he'd chosen to leave me. This way... maybe I'll heal for real. I know that he did what he did to be with me, because he thought that I was dead. Besides... as sad as it is, it brought me right here."

Bella snuggled into my arms and my heart fluttered excitedly; did that mean what I hoped, what I'd always dreamed? Much to my dissatisfaction, she didn't continue, and simply wrapped her arms around my middle, pulling herself flush against me. Her soft little curves molded perfectly against the hard muscles I'd developed recently, and I shuddered, circling my arms more tightly around her.

"It brought you here," I finally echoed. "Is this where you want to be?" My lips formed the words before my head could tell my heart that we didn't want to know the answer.

For a long time, there wasn't one. Bella lay silent in my arms, and I would have given up anything to know what she was thinking in that moment. I wished in vain that I could burrow into her head and hear all of her thoughts.

Finally, after what felt like ages of silence and anticipation, her little voice found my ears.

"I think it always has been."

Bella looked up at me with shining eyes, full of realization. She rested her chin on my chest as she stared into my soul, and I felt so vulnerable in that moment. As though she knew all of my secrets in one split second. It was beautiful.

"Bella..." I murmured, trying to resist the urge to just come clean and tell her everything. Still, I knew that Bella was emotionally fragile, and I didn't want to rock the boat. I wanted her to be happy.

But when her soft little hand reached up and ran through my hair, I melted against her. God, that felt good, just to have her touch me in such a soothing way. She continued to massage my scalp, tugging gently on my hair and working her fingertips through it. I turned to putty in her hands, groaning appreciatively and pushing my head against her hands like a dog who wanted to be scratched behind the ears. It was slightly humiliating, but I couldn't help myself. I craved her touch so badly that any little bit of contact was like heaven to me. It was also sweet, sweet torture.

Once I was thoroughly relaxed, there was nothing that I wanted to do more than pull her little frame against mine and kiss her senseless, until her lips were swollen and she couldn't remember her own name. The only name that I needed for her to remember was mine. The wolf in me snarled, demanding that I make her scream my name, that she would never forget it after that- but I suppressed my wolfish teenage boy hormones and just held her.

"Nn... Bella... feels nice," I managed, another groan passing my lips as her fingers trailed down my neck, suddenly working at a knot in my shoulder.

"Jake, you're so tense," she murmured, sliding away from me. I missed her contact instantly and grabbed for her, but she was already out of my reach. "Lay on your stomach." I couldn't deny Bella anything, and so I obliged, turning to lay on my stomach and burying my face in a pillow. I expected her hands when they found a place on my back, resting gently, but what I didn't expect was the feeling of her thighs on either side of my hips, her groin brushing dangerously close to my own as she straddled me. I bit my lip to keep from making a surprised but pleased sort of sound, relaxing instantly when her magic little fingers began to work out the knots in my tired muscles.

"I could never touch Edward like this," she murmured, sweeping her palm over the hot skin on my back. "I mean, I couldn't have given him a massage, anyway, because his skin was so hard, but... he always pushed me away. Any time I wanted to do anything... intimate."

I groaned inwardly at the word, the way that it fell from her lips. Was this intimate? Was the fact that she was massaging me- oh, God- really so ground-breaking? And suddenly, I knew that it was. This was her way of telling me that it was okay. That she'd chosen me.

For a fleeting moment, I wondered if she had only chosen me because her bloodsucker had died. I banished the thought immediately, though; even if that was one of the reasons, I knew that it wasn't the only one. It sure as hell wasn't the most important one.

Bella continued working my muscles and I relaxed completely under her touch, trying not to think about the fact that she was straddling me. I couldn't let myself think about it; if I did, I'd just get all worked up again, and I didn't want the wolf in me to take over and flip her underneath me and fuck her until she screamed.

Well, I may have wanted that a little, but that didn't mean that I was going to let it happen.

Finally, Bella was satisfied that I was sufficiently relaxed, and she leaned down, pressing a little kiss against my spine. A shiver of electricity ran all the way up and down my spinal column as she slid off of me, and I rolled over so that I could pull her back into my arms. She was already warmer; this was something that the leech never could do. Warm her up. Make her feel human, alive, and content to be so. That was where I excelled. That, and I knew that I could touch her without hurting her.

"Feeling better, Jake?" Bella murmured, and I nodded, kissing her forehead. In some ways, I felt loads better; more relaxed, at ease. In other ways, I couldn't get the memory of how it felt to have Bella's thighs around my hips out of my mind, and it was driving me even more insane than I'd already been as of late. Sweet Jesus... how could she not have known how sexy she was? How badly I wanted her? Had the leech denied her and rejected her so much and so fiercely that she didn't think she could have the effect that she had on me?

"Much better, Bells. Thanks." I grinned at her and for the first time all night, the corners of her lips quirked up into a soft little smile. There. That was what I needed to see.

"Can I stay here tonight, Jacob?" she asked, and once again, I could deny her absolutely nothing.

"Sure, Bells, of course. I'll sleep on the couch, or in Rebecca's room, so you don't have to-"

"No!" The protest came loud and clear and sharp, horror in her eyes. "No, Jake, I need you. I need you here. Please. Don't leave me."

Damn. The fact that I couldn't deny her anything was beginning to be problematic. I barely fit on the bed myself, much less with Bella curled up on the mattress, too. But I knew that I would tough it out for her. I would do anything for her.

"I'm right here, Bella. Try to get some sleep." I stroked her hair soothingly as her breathing evened out and Bella fell asleep with her head on my chest.

* * *

I was not sleeping soundly. I was restless and semi-conscious; my concern for Bella was keeping me from getting any decent sleep, although she slept peacefully for a few hours before she began to speak. I smiled softly, waking up a bit more as I heard her voice. At first, there were no words. Just furrowed brows and little sounds escaping her, almost like... whimpering. The whimpers turned longer, deeper... huskier. Within a few minutes it was clear that she was moaning sensually, each little sound grazing my ear and travelling down to my groin. My body ached for her like my heart always had, but I willed myself to lie still, just holding her innocently.

After a particularly low and guttural-sounding exclamation, a growl rumbled in my throat.

"Jacob," I heard her whisper, and I was sure that I'd woken her.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"_Jacob... ah, Jacob_," she sighed, and I realized that she was still asleep. Bella moaned again, her body writhing slightly, her lips parted as she panted. She was dreaming... about me. From the look of it, it was a dream similar to many of the ones I'd had about her. The very thought made my mouth dry. I stroked the side of her face gently, needing to touch her somehow. It was all I could do not to crash my lips against hers, press her into the bed and claim her as my own. I would not take advantage of her like that.

When she said my name again, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get a grip on myself. The sound of my name falling from her lips in such a passionate way... it was the sweetest form of torture I'd ever known.

"Jacob," I heard again, and I shook my head, trying to clear the haze that surrounded me. I could smell her scent hanging so heavily in the air. It was sweet and pure and... oh. Oh, sweet holy Jesus, that was when I smelled it. I cursed my wolf's senses as the scent of her arousal filled my nostrils, filling me even more acutely with the desire to lose myself in her.

"Jacob." Her voice sounded insistent and finally, I allowed myself to look at her. I was shocked when I saw her eyes open, looking back at me. The solemn, sad desperation that had clouded her chocolate eyes was gone, replaced by another sort of desperation that darkened them in a seductive way.

Before I could form any sort of coherent thought, Bella was on top of me, our bodies separated by no more than six inches. She hovered above me in my tee shirt and boxers, studying my face for a moment before dipping down and brushing her lips across mine.

Fireworks erupted behind my eyelids, and it took every ounce of willpower in my body not to touch her. I couldn't touch her, because I was terrified that she wasn't real. That this was a dream or a figment of my imagination, and that the moment I tried to touch her, it would be over. I never wanted this dream to end.

Bella searched my eyes for a moment, and she must have found whatever it was that she was looking for, because this time she leaned down and pressed her mouth against mine firmly, and I found my hands gently gripping her hips as we kissed. Her mouth opened and her sweet little tongue ran over my lips, causing them to part for her without any conscious contribution on my part. Suddenly, our tongues were dancing, exploring each others' mouths as I continued to hold onto her. Her hands were on either side of my head. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Bella broke away, panting heavily.

"Bella," I breathed, the wolf in me thrashing and begging to be set free, to claim Bella as mine. I tightened my slight grip on her, needing to feel her close to me, when she finally opened her eyes. "Bells... is this what you want?" I murmured, terrified that now would be the moment of rejection. The moment that she realized that she still loved the dead leech more than she loved me. The moment that she left me forever.

Instead, Bella gave me this soft little smile and dropped her hips until she was straddling my lower abdomen. She leaned down again to kiss me, our torsos pressed together snugly as I buried a hand in her hair. My blood ran hotter than hot in my veins, my skin burning every place we touched. I could feel my heart pounding and hear hers just as clearly, but it was that smell... the smell of her arousal. That was what was truly driving me crazy. That and the way she was lapping at my mouth with her little tongue, eliciting animalistic sounds from my throat.

"Bella, please," I forced myself to say, wrenching my mouth away from hers. I needed to hear her say the words; I needed to know for sure that she wouldn't regret this in the morning. The very thought of the look on her face if she decided that this had been a mistake, the pain and rejection and disgust in her eyes... it made my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Jacob," she murmured, her voice husky. Bella sat up a little bit, supporting herself with her hands on my chest. She looked down at me with her chocolate colored eyes, which had darkened. Her lips were swollen and pink from my kissing, and her hair was slightly mussed. She looked... incredible. Hot. It was all I could do not to flip her underneath me and pound myself into her as my manhood twitched, begging to be touched. I needed her, but I needed her permission first. Thankfully, the words I was dying to hear tumbled through her lips.

"Make love to me. Please. I love you."

My heart soared as I pulled her face down to mine, capturing her lips in a sweet, sensual kiss. I poured every emotion I'd ever felt toward Isabella Swan into that kiss; all of my frustration, my disappointment, my pain, my anger, and most of all, my love, went into that kiss. It didn't stay slow and sensual; within seconds our tongues were battling, our teeth clashing together, her fingers fisting in my hair and mine gripping her hips hard enough that I knew that she'd probably have bruises. It didn't matter.

"Wait," I breathed, when she pulled away for air. There was one last thing that she needed to know; I couldn't go through with this if I was still keeping secrets from her.

"Bella... there's something I have to tell you." Bella sat up as she had been before, supporting herself with her hands on my chest. She looked down at me, her confusion evident. I reached up, tucking a strand of her silky hair behind her ear. I loved her so much that it was sometimes physically painful; it was as though she took up so much space in my heart that there wasn't enough room for it all, and it was straining with the effort of not completely bursting open. "Bells. You've known how I feel about you for a long time. You know how important you are to me. You're my best friend, of course, but you know that you're so much more than that... but Bells... I never told you this." I took a deep breath. "You're my imprint. I imprinted on you the first time I saw you after I'd changed, but... I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want it to alter your decision. I wanted you to want me because of me, not because of some wolf voodoo shit... I didn't want it to make you choose me."

"Oh, Jake..." she murmured, her eyes shining with tears and her brows furrowed. "Jake, you would have... you would have watched me marry someone else and get turned into a vampire, just to avoid pressuring me?" Bella collapsed against my chest, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms securely around her. "It really was always supposed to be you."

"Just... just tell me that this is okay. That you're not going to leave me in the morning. That you love me."

Bella looked up, leaning in and kissing me softly. "Jacob Black, I love you. I always have, I was just blinded. I love you and I would have eventually chosen you, I know it. The universe just didn't want us to wait. Make love to me. Please."

I wasn't going to ask her again. Even if I'd wanted to, all coherent thought flew out of my head as I flipped us over so that she was underneath me, attaching my mouth to hers and running my hands down her form, which was still covered in my clothes. God, she looked amazing like this; sprawled out under me, a mess from my kisses, wearing nothing but my boxers and my tee shirt. I was still in just my cutoff sweats, but I needed there to be less fabric between us. I couldn't stand not being in as much contact with her as possible.

Quickly, I grabbed the collar of my tee shirt and ripped it right down the front. Bella gasped but I simply grinned wolfishly at her, using all of my self control to keep from burying my face between her pert little breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra; that was with the rest of her clothes, in a soaking pile on the floor of my bedroom. Instead, I ran a calloused hand over her stomach, feeling her muscles contract under my touch. Bella's eyes had fallen closed and I used both hands to explore her lower torso briefly before cupping a breast in each hand. They fit perfectly- so perfectly that I couldn't stop the groan that escaped me. Bella sucked in an audible breath as I kneaded and massaged her breasts, my manhood twitching at the very sight of her exposed to me this way.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I could at least be consoled with the fact that Bella was just as lost as I was. I knew from prior conversations that the leech couldn't do so much as kiss her for more than thirty seconds without shoving her away for fear of hurting her. I knew that I would be hurting Bella tonight, but I also knew that she would like it. Her life certainly wasn't in danger with me.

I flicked my thumbs across both of her erect nipples at once, reveling in the sound that came from deep in her throat and the fresh wave of her arousal that reached my nose. I heard a feral-sounding growl and was confused for a moment before I realized that it had come from me. Bella's eyes opened and she bit her lip, smirking at me. Her head fell back again as I continued to tease her nipples, eventually dipping my head and experimentally licking it. Her whole body shuddered. I did it again and got the same reaction, so I took the pink nub between my teeth.

"Jacob," she breathed, twisting her hands into my hair. God, that felt good. I moved to her other nipple, sucking on it and nipping gently before moving down her stomach. As much as I wanted to go slowly and explore her body thoroughly, I needed her so badly. I couldn't stand the thought of not being inside of her for much longer. Still, I knew that I wanted to please her. Even if I was so hard that my legs wanted to give out. All I wanted to do was to lose myself in her, but I forced myself to wait. I'd already waited this long, a few more minutes wouldn't kill me.

I hoped.

Once I reached the hem of the boxers that she wore, I growled again. Damned clothes always getting the the way. I tore them off, too, and threw both destroyed garments off to the side. For a moment, I sat back on my haunches and just looked at her. Her porcelain skin glowed in the faint light of my bedroom, her chestnut hair fanning out around her head like a halo. Those chocolate eyes fluttered open and she looked at me through her lashes, her slightly curvy little body squirming uncomfortably. I ran a hand over her abdomen. "Bella," I murmured. "You are so beautiful."

With that, I kissed her stomach again, dipping my tongue playfully in her bellybutton before positioning my face right where that delicious scent was coming from. I nuzzled the apex of her thighs, and Bella moaned and allowed her legs to open for me. The scent of her arousal wafted around me and into my nose, and it was all I could do to control myself. Bella, my beautiful, feisty, amazing Bella, wanted me. And there was no way I could deny her.

I used my fingers to open her folds, wanting to see all of her. I began to get a little nervous; I literally had no idea what I was doing. I was going to have to experiment.

First, with my fingertip, I traced her folds, which were dripping wet and making me dizzy with the smell of her. My manhood ached from being so hard for so long, but I had to do this for Bella. I wanted to. I wanted to make her feel amazing, to make her scream my name.

Experimentally, I stroked the little nub that I found, and Bella made a sound that was such a mixture of pleasure and need and lust that I almost came right into my sweatpants. God, the effect she had on me. Did she even know?

Clearly, she'd liked that, and I made a mental note before leaning forward and giving a little flick of my tongue. "Jacob," she gasped, gripping my hair in her fingers. I continued flicking my tongue over that little nub, my fingers still exploring as Bella gave little whimpers of pleasure, all of which shot straight from my ears to my groin. I needed her so badly that it hurt.

Finally, with my fingers, I found her opening and thrust one finger inside. Bella arched her back as I also sucked gently on that little nub, pumpking my finger slowly in and out of her. I added another finger, and then another, my tongue working double time as Bella writhed and moaned and tugged on my hair. My name fell from her lips, pleading, and I knew that she was nearing her end.

I curled my fingers and her hands tightened in my hair. "Jake"! she cried, and suddenly her muscles were clamping down on my fingers, her body jerking and her lips forming my name again and again. Finally, she came down from her high, her fingers in my hair relaxing as her whole body melted against my bed.

Fuck. I needed her, and I needed her now.

Before I could even think to take my sweatpants off, I was underneath Bella. She'd caught me off guard and flipped me beneath her, and now I lay vulnerable with a very naked Bella Swan hovering over me.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she peeled my sweatpants down my legs until they were off. She tossed them to the floor, my erection now before her eyes. I lay there, completely naked and at her mercy. I bit my lip; this was the sweetest form of torture.

I could see her examining me from head to toe, taking in my body. I was glad that I'd begun to work out a few months ago, and there was plenty of defined muscle for her to see. Besides, I knew from hanging around the other guys that I was rather well endowed. Not that she knew any different.

Bella reached down and curled her soft little hand around my erection, my hips bucking up against her touch without my conscious decision to do so. Her touch felt so amazing- I bit my lip and gripped the sheets on either side of me, silently begging her for more. I needed more. I couldn't stand it.

After she'd stroked my manhood gently for a few moments, I suddenly saw her slide back and kneel between my knees. My eyes widened in shock; before I could even process what she was doing, Bella had the head of my penis in her hot, wet little mouth. "Fuck, Bella," I hissed, trying with all my might not to move- not to shove my erection down into her throat, to feel her mouth around me completely. She took her time, licking and sucking and moving her head up and down until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Bells," I gasped, trying to move away from her mouth- she was insistent, but I wanted to be inside of her. It couldn't end this way. "Fuck, Bella, stop! Please. Please."

She pulled away from my erection so quickly that her mouth disengaged from it with a little 'pop' and she looked at me, wide-eyed.

"I want to be inside of you," I explained, my voice huskier than I was used to. I didn't care. It was now or never.

Bella nodded and I flipped her under me once again, leaning down to kiss her. It was a beautiful kiss, full of love and promises and a hint of the need that was causing me physical pain at that very moment. As I kissed her, I guided my manhood to her womanhood. I found her opening and pushed just the head of my erection in, nearly coming apart at that feeling alone. Bella jerked her hips beneath me and I took the signal to push into her further, but slowly- oh so slowly. It was agonizing. I wanted nothing more than to pound into her over and over again, but I needed her walls to stretch to accommodate me. I came to her barrier, the one that marked her as a virgin, and stopped for a moment. This was going to hurt her, and I knew it. I continued kissing her sweetly, threading a hand into her hair so that I could tilt her head at the best angle to ravage her mouth with my tongue. As I heard a moan escape her I jerked my hips just enough to break through, filling her completely.

She bit my lip, whimpering in pain as I willed myself to keep as still as I possibly could. I didn't move a muscle as she bit my lip again and again, and I was literally shaking with the effort. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bella swiped her tongue along the bite marks on my lip and rolled her hips against mine. My eyes rolled back into my head and she did it again as I began to move, thrusting in and out of her slowly. God, she felt amazing, and I groaned against her lips as she bucked her hips up against mine. Fuck. If she kept moving like that, this was going to be over far too soon. Still, I began moving faster, unable to control myself much at this point. I needed her so badly that I could hardly think.

Bella's little moans and whimpers encouraged me to continue moving the way that I was. She wrapped her little hands around my biceps, holding on tight as I thrust into her again and again and again, her slick, hot walls gripping my manhood tightly. There was no one else I would have rather given my virginity to, especially if every time was going to be this mind-blowingly amazing.

Suddenly, Bella's fingers gripped my arms more tightly, and her head fell back- she was nearing the end, and so was I. I moved my hips faster and faster, slamming into her hard and fast. "Bella," I groaned, reaching between us and rubbing the pad of my thumb against her swollen nub. "Bells, I'm so... fuck. I'm so fucking close. Please... come with me..." I gritted my teeth, willing myself to hold out until I was sure that she was over the edge.

Bella rolled her hips one last time, and it sent us both over the edge. Her walls gripped my manhood tightly as I jerked my hips over and over, spilling my hot seed deep inside her. It was the most intense pleasure I'd ever felt in my life; nothing compared to that. Nothing at all.

When it was over and we were both spent and sated, I pulled out of her and rolled to the other side of the bed, laying on my side and pulling her soft little body into my arms. I growled and buried my face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Jesus Christ, Bells, you're amazing," I murmured, completely in awe of her.

Bella simply smiled up at me, kissing my chin and then my lips. "Did you know you're sort of beautiful?" she murmured, and I grinned.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I informed her.

"And I love you, Jacob Black. I always have. I always will."

Always. I liked the sound of that.


End file.
